


Alter-Genetics

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: The crew are aware of the mirror verse, but they are soon going to get an example of an even more different one, which will change some peoples lives forever.





	Alter-Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> The AU I use in this story is one I created. I also use it in another story, "Natural Selections' but this is not a sequel per se. I use some aspects from this story in that, but that one is C/B. For B/G fans, only this one will will do. 
> 
> Also, written a long time ago.

            “What is it, Major?” Sisko demanded, as he exited the turbo lift.

 

            “There is some unusual activity occurring around the wormhole,” Major Kira said while still going over some readings.

 

            “Benjamin, if these readings are correct…” Jadzia Dax stated, concern filling the room. “We have a spatial tear,” she finished while going over additional sensor readings.

 

            Sisko moved to look to the view screen. He could now see what could be described as a golden line the length of the station, only vertical, stretching across the darken space. The crack in space glowed wider, doubling itself in seconds. There was no telling what would occur if they couldn’t get the situation under control. Sisko turned to Dax, “Old man, is it or is it not a tear or something else?” He said, demanding an answer, though he never raised his volume.

 

            Jadzia was about to answer when Kira spoke up, “Sir!  Something…Something is coming out!”

 

            Everyone immediately looked to the view screen. For a minute there was only the enlarged glowing gap, and then a long, protruding metallic object came forth. Soon the beginnings of a ship pushed its way through the golden tear, shaking, shimmering its way into existence. The view was much like watching the universe give birth, for the ship was much larger than the opening, the ship was much larger than DS9.

 

            “Go to red alert!” Sisko commanded.

 

**********

            It took thirty minutes for the universe to give birth to the gigantic vessel. Scans could not penetrate the ship's hull, nor did they know anything about it from its design.  Tensions ran high for another thirty minutes, until Dax informed Sisko that they were being hailed.

 

            “Put it through, Commander.” Sisko stated, and then positioned himself to face the unknown.

 

            From all appearances the man that appeared on the screen was human, a very handsome human at that. He had long blond hair, strong green eyes, and a symmetrical face. Only, the coolness in his expression made him look intimidating,

 

“I am Commander Doran Grey of the GA Capstone. Our leader has requested that I contact you since he was injured in the accident, and request your assistance. Our ship has been damaged from being forced through the spatial anomaly.”

 

            Sisko looked at the young man with consideration. “I am Captain Sisko of Deep Space Nine, a space station of the Bajoran & Federation agreement,” he replied back.

 

            “We know,” the young man said coolly.

 

            This was an unusual response. How could they know who he was, never meeting these people before?  “Excuse me, but just how do you know this?”

 

            Commander Doran Grey’s eyes looked off to the side, making it obvious that he was not alone, but no sound was heard. Then Doran nodded his head, and turned back to Sisko. “It has been confirmed by us that we are in an alternate universe. We are familiar with the Starfleet/Federation as a whole, as well as with your counterpart, Captain Sisko. We are hoping that because we are strangers here, that our slate is clean, and no animosity be held against us or developed.”

 

            Sisko could tell this man was not a diplomat, for in a very few words, this stranger had made Sisko concerned and suspicious. Sisko could then see by a shift in the young mans eyes that someone off screen had pointed out the very same factor. “If you are from another Universe, then your slate as you put it would indeed be clean. But I must question, why would you assume there would be animosity between us?”

 

            Commander Doran Grey again was no diplomat, but chosen for some unknown reason by the leader to be spokesperson. He raised a hand and scratched his left ear, while his expression shifted to someone not pleased. “We are part of the Genetic Alliance,” Captain, he said as if these words would explain it all.

 

            Sisko didn’t have a clue as to what he was talking about. “Genetic Alliance? I’m afraid I have no idea what that is,” he said calmly, hoping they would explain.

 

            Just then Dr. Bashir walked off the turbo lift whistling, distracting the crew of Ops' and they look in his direction. This habit of nature caused everyone to miss the few seconds of vivid expression on Grey’s face…He collected himself quickly.

 

            “Doctor, have you ever heard of the Genetic Alliance?” Sisko asked on the slight chance that this organization did exist.

 

            “I’m afraid not, Captain. May I ask what’s going on here?” Julian inquired.

 

            Sisko ignored the young doctor and faced Grey once again, hoping for a given explanation before asking for one. It was not forth coming, “Could you expand on your explanation?” he requested patiently.

 

            Doran suddenly seemed more at ease; “The Genetic Alliance is just that Captain. It is an alliance of all those who have been genetically altered, whether willing or unwilling… Meaning the alteration was done to them by someone else, not us. To give you a quick history from our side, our leader discovered that there were many genetically enhanced beings in the Alpha Quadrant, all suffering in silence, for fear of hate, prosecution, or possible death. He also found out the reason there were so many.  Many of us, especially non-humans were being used as experiments, while others had it forced on them. A few made the decision to have it done, for what they suffered from was worse then the constant persecution they would face. So, we aligned ourselves. This gave the Federation and many others cause to fear us, though we declared peaceful intentions. We were sought after by the Federation and Cardassian populace. We have been forced into the position of rebels, who merely wish to have their freedom to live their life like anyone else, but are denied due to ignorant fear, and prejudice beliefs,” Doran stated eloquently. For not being a diplomat he was still passionate in his cause.

 

            Sisko could see that Dr. Bashir’s eyes were wide in reaction to hearing this, knowing that Julian believed he was the only normal enhanced person in the quadrant. To hear there may be so many more or at least the possibility was astonishing to Bashir. This news did not hold well with Sisko however; Starfleet regulations were very clear when dealing with genetically enhanced individuals: If at all possible, you didn’t. But these beings were from another universe, or so he hoped. He could see that Jadzia and O’Brien were working to confirm the story given by Commander Doran Grey.

 

“Since you said you are familiar with a Starfleet/Federation law system, then you will understand that I will have to contact them before lending any supplies…” Sisko’s conscience was bothering him; these people were being up front and needed help, or at least a place to make repairs. He looked to Major Kira who only shrugged, “I will extend the use of the space station as a port, and a place for you to do repairs. If you or some of your crew would like to meet I would find this acceptable,” he said carefully.

 

            Doran’s eyes shifted again, then a twinkle appeared in them, “Yes, Captain that would be most gracious of you. We accept your offer. I and a small escort shall arrive shortly, thank you,” the young man said and the connection was broken.

 

            “Captain?” Kira started to ask, then realized she had lost her chance to complain, and did not do so. “I should let Odo know what’s going on,” she said instead.

 

            “Very good, Major,” Sisko said before turning to the young doctor by his side, who was a bit too quiet at the moment. “Doctor, perhaps under the circumstances you would like to greet our guests, and escort them to Ops,” he asked. It was a presumption that Bashir would be excited at the chance to mix and mingle with his own, and then realized as he thought this, just how narrow minded such a thought was, and regretted it.

 

            Julian’s face turned to cold stone, “With all due respect Captain, I would not. I also would appreciate it if my condition is not mentioned, at all.” He took a moment to see that the Captain understood what he said. “If you would excuse me, Captain,” he said.

 

            “Ben, that was not a wise thing to say,” Jadzia said after seeing Julian leave.

 

            Sisko looked to his friend, guilt evident in his face; “I realize that. Unfortunately, it was after I said it,” he sighed. “Major you're with me, and have Odo meet us at the airlock with a few security officers, just in case.”

 

            Major Kira did as she was ordered, while Jadzia quietly shook her head at Ben for his request of security. She moved over next to O’Brien to continue to aid in determining if this vessel was indeed from another universe.

 

*******

 

            Captain Sisko, Major Kira, Constable Odo, and several Starfleet security guards stood by as the airlock rolled open, revealing a party of five. Commander Doran Grey dressed in what could easily pass for civilian clothes, but instead of pips there were tiny gold metallic braids on his collar, most likely indicating rank. Next to him were two more humans, one male the body size of two Sisko’s, standing seven feet tall, with dark skin. His dark eyes were penetrating, intensified by his smooth, bald, head. The woman was Asian in ancestry, but with long purple hair that seemed natural in coloring. She moved with much grace, as did many of the others, even the large, dark male. Then there was a Cardassian male with bright green eyes, which could pass for any normal handsome Cardassian male, and a Bajoran female that looked like she could take on the dark male easily, for she stood six feet tall, very muscular, with coal black eyes. She could easily pass for an Amazon queen, if not for the Bajoran nose. Doran stepped forward to greet Captain Sisko. “Captain, on behalf of the G.A., I wish to thank you for your understanding and your hospitality.” It sounded rehearsed, but sincere nonetheless.

 

            “Your leader has chosen not to join us?” Sisko asked casually, wanting to know why he was dealing with the Commander when there was someone else in charge.

 

            Doran flattened his lips with concern. “Our leader was injured during the accident as I mentioned before. Though he is going to be okay, for our medical facilities are superb, he is simply not in any condition to leave his bed. I do hope you understand, it does not have anything to do with you, or any disrespect.”

 

            Sisko accepted the reasonable explanation, and then turned to introduce his first officer. “This is Major Kira of the Bajoran provisional Government, and this is Constable Odo, head of security on DS9.”

 

            “It is a pleasure to meet you,” Doran said. He then turned to introduce those who escorted him, “This is Shawn Rogers,” he gestured to the walking refrigerator, “second in charge of security, and this is Menzel Ninor, gesturing to the large Bajoran woman, “head of our security.” Then he turned to the slight Asian woman, “this is Audria Kijoto one of our science officers, along with Starketh DuKat,” Doran finished.

 

            “DuKat?” Kira asked in surprise. “Any relation to Gul DuKat?  Over here he was a cruel former prefect of Bajor. I would hate to think anyone was related to that miserable…”

 

            “Major,” Sisko said. “Our guests are from another universe, we should not make assumptions that things are the same there as it is here.”

 

            “You’re right, Captain. I apologize.” Kira said a little embarrassed.

 

The young Cardassian smiled, “It’s quite alright, Major. But under the circumstances it would be best for me not to say. If my counterpart is similar in condition as myself and it was revealed, it could become the cause of his death. I would very much like to avoid that.”

 

            Kira nodded her understanding.

 

            “As would we all, Captain. We very much would like that our names not be used in any official reports for if our counterparts do share in our condition, something like this could do them harm, and I do believe you would agree, that would be most unacceptable?” Doran asked with concern.

 

            Sisko thought about it a moment. If those in this universe were altered, and in hiding as they most likely were this could bring about trouble for them. Worse, if they, like Dr. Bashir, had somehow gotten into Starfleet undetected. “I understand and agree. I’ll make sure the logs only record your presence, and not your identities.”

 

            Doran nodded his approval. “After you Captain,” he said, indicating for Sisko to lead the way.

 

            As they moved down the hall, but before they fully turned the corner, Odo thought just for a second he saw something flash across from the airlock down around the other corner. He let himself drift back to see an empty hall. He looked again at the new guests up ahead of him, and saw no indication of mischief. He glanced down the hall, and was about to start down it when he was called by Kira to join them. Once more he looked down the corridor, and then moved to join the rest.

 

*******

           

The party stepped off the turbo lift into Ops, where all eyes were upon them. Jadzia stepped forward to greet the newcomers and waited to be properly introduced by Captain Sisko.

 

            “Commander Grey, may I introduce Commander Jadzia Dax, our chief science officer, and Chief Miles O’Brien head of engineering,” Sisko said.

 

            “Um, Captain, we're just finishing up those readings from the tear now,” O’Brien from his console.

 

            Without a word, Audria Kijoto, along with Starketh DuKat walked over to O’Brien’s console; they both looked over the readings nodding in concession with each other.  Audria looked up at Miles, “Would you mind?” she said, indicating she wished to use the console. Miles looked over to Sisko, who silently gave his consent. Miles stepped gingerly away, but still watched as the two strangers started working the console like a musical instrument they were both well versed in.  After only a few minutes the two looked up at each other in agreement. Audria then looked back at Captain Sisko and Commander Grey. “It is as we had projected. It is a Spatial tear created by the combined elements found in the resonance of our warp coil and the new particle disabler used by the other Federation in order to disable our vessel. It would appear that it caused an unstable environment, which severed when we attempted to warp from our current location.”

 

            Doran’s eyes looked grim. “Can we get back?”

 

            Starketh smiled, “Yes, and close the tear behind us. All we need are several elements, most of which we have on board the Capstone.”

 

            “Ah, but not the dehexteright synthetic compound required to reverse the particle flow of the tear,” Audria, said in Vulcan- like- fashion.

 

            “I’ve never heard of that compound,” Dax said with curiosity.

 

            “It is a compound that we recently discovered; it is commonly used in…” She was interrupted by Doran clearing his throat. “Of course,” she said understanding the undertone meaning of his interruption. “I apologize, but I have been reminded that we have not been given permission to share technical advances with you at this time.”

 

            “Can we do with out the compound?” Doran asked with concern.

 

            Audria looked calmly at Doran, “No.”

 

            Starketh looked concern for a moment then looked up at Doran with a wide smile, “Ah, but this station if the same as…the one in our universe, which is capable of producing it. We have the materials required, all we need is restore the overall function of this station back into a processing plant that will place what we have back into its raw state than we’ll be able to extract the compound from it.”

 

            Doran looked at Audria who nodded that this was a feasible idea, “An excellent idea.” He turned to face Sisko and his officers that looked most perplexed. “Captain, as you can see we have a diagnosis, and a cure. If you could find yourselves capable of turning the stations processing aspect of the station over to us for…”

 

            “Three days,’ Starketh said.

 

            “Three days, then will have all we need to get home, seal the tear, and be out of your hair…um, as it were,” he smiled his excitement.

 

            Sisko was very diplomatic in his response. “I will propose the idea to Starfleet and the Bajorn Provisional Government, and will get back to you as soon as I can. In the mean time,” he turned to Dax, “I’m sure Commander Dax would be glad to show you around.”

 

            “I would be glad too, Captain” Jadzia said, giving a warm smile to Doran, and his associates.

 

            “With all due respect, Captain” Audria said, “I would like to return to the Capstone and begin the required necessities that need to be done to assist in our returning home.”

 

            “I as well, Commander,” Starketh said looking at Doran instead of Captain Sisko.

 

            Doran nodded his okay then turned to Sisko, “If it is all right with you?”

 

            “By all means. I’ll have Constable Odo show you back to the airlock,” Sisko said, even though he figured these two scientist could find their own way back, it was best that they didn’t have the opportunity to wonder around unescorted. Sisko then watched as the two scientists along with Odo departed Ops, to be followed on the second lift by Commander Grey and his body guards along with Dax before entering his office to contact Admiral Ross.

 

*******

           

Dr. Bashir was in his office from the moment he got back from Ops. Though he gave the pretense of doing paper work his mind was anywhere but on the task at hand. He was shocked at finding out about an alternate universe where those genetically enhanced had banned together. This was something that had been done during the genetic wars that instilled the fear and concern in normal people that still survived today. He couldn’t but help fear the possible implications of what Starfleet may think once they hear that in some other universe it was starting all over again. Then there were the thoughts that he was not alone in the universe. That there was other enhanced people like himself that were not crazy; hopefully these people are not crazy, but able to live a normal life if given the chance. That maybe his dream girl, who he first though was Serena was out there, and he didn’t have to face the possibility of being alone forever. Then something inside him gave Bashir the impression that he was not alone in the room, much less the universe. He looked up from the PADD that he was pretending to work on to see a young human woman, about twenty in age looking at him. She was as tall as he was, very slender, light creamy complexion, that was brighten by the mane of long jet black hair that was tied behind her. She was dressed in a long neck sweater, and stretch pants of a gray that matched the station decor. Her sea ocean blue eyes twinkled in delight as she stared at him. “Um, may I help you?” he asked the strange women.

 

            “Dr. Bashir, our leader has sent me to extend to you an invitation,” she said in a soft sweet voice. “As we know much about Sisko’s counter part we also know of yours. It was our leader’s intention to speak with you but not place you in any compromise, if your condition was still unknown.” She smiled gently. “Oh, by the way, I’m Hanna Longstrum,” holding her hand out in the human custom of saying hello.

 

            Bashir stared at the young women, concerned that he was known by them, as well as pleased to be known by them. He took Hanna’s hand and shook it gently. “May I ask what your leader wishes to talk with me about?”

 

            Hanna smiled a very charming smile, “He didn’t say. Only that we’d keep everything confidential, that no one needed to know you were there if you didn’t want to.”

 

            Bashir smiled at the concern they were showing him. “Well, just so you know, Starfleet knows about me…”

 

            “Really?” she asked in disbelief.

 

            He smiled shyly, “um, yes. Though I would still like to talk with your leader, but I think it best if I get Captain Sisko’s okay before I do so.” He was reaching for his com badge…

 

            “Ah, before you do,” she said hastily, “My leader did say that he wanted to talk with you privately. He insisted on it, though he did say you could tell you Captain afterwards what ever you wanted.”

 

            Bashir looked at her puzzled, “That doesn’t make sense,” he said.

 

            Hanna looked concerned; “He’s not to trusting with Starfleet as a whole. That’s why he sent Commander Grey to deal with your Captain instead of himself. He felt that he’d be too closed minded where Doran has always been able to see through such narrow beliefs.” She sees Bashir look taken back by what she said, “Oh, don’t get me wrong he’s a great Captain/leader as it were, but he really doesn’t trust Starfleet. So… will you? Will you come see him…please?” she asked giving an adorably innocent child look.

 

            “Very well,’ Bashir said rising to accompany the young woman. “But afterward I will inform Captain Sisko of our meeting.”

 

            “Of course,” Hanna said smiling.

 

********

 

            “I’m sorry Commander Grey,” Sisko was saying to the disappointed young man that sat before him in the wardroom. “Both Bajor and Starfleet have denied your request for use of the stations processing facilities.”

 

            “But Captain, without that compound we will not be able to return home!” Doran pleaded.

 

            “I understand. I’ve been informed that if you were to give us a beak down of the compound we may be able to supply it or at least another method in which the compound can be produced.”

 

            “Captain, you know that I can’t do that,” Commander Grey said, holding his anger inward.

 

            “I understand, Commander. I will try to see if there are any other alternatives available, while still trying to convince others that your use of the processing plant is needed.”

 

            “I appreciate that, Captain. Could you also inform them that we can not afford to be away any longer than absolutely necessary? Our people need us, and will begin to worry.”

 

            “I will do that Commander, I will do that. Again I’m sorry.” Sisko looked sincere, and was troubled by StarFleet’s denial, but more so by Bajor’s. He even tried to convince Kai Wynn as the Emissary but that only backfired big time in his face, when she started quoting old scriptures that made no sense, but clearly sounded against genetically altered life-forms being creations with souls.

 

            “If you will excuse me, Captain. I must report this and meet with my people to also see what alternatives we have.” He stood up, “Again, thank you for your hospitality.”

 

            “Your welcome, Commander,” Sisko said just before his guest left, leaving him alone with Dax, and Major Kira. “See what you two can do,” Ben said as he got up from his chair. “Its bad enough we’re showing our ugly side, I don’t want these people being stranded here if we can find another way for them to get home, understood.” It wasn’t a question, as he left the wardroom heading back to his office for another round with Starfleet and Bajoran Provisional Government. He wanted to see these people get back where they belonged, even if he had to twist a few arms to do it.

 

*******

           

Garak was coming down the hall after delivering in person a customer's order. He was not in the best of moods, nor had he been for the past few months. He tried not to think about the cause of his foul mood, but the reason always came flooding into his mind at the most odd occasions. This was one of them. His stomach had growled, so he thought of a late lunch, which in turn made him think of the late companion he had enjoyed until several months ago. The young vibrant, energetic, and beautiful Dr. Julian Bashir had suddenly decided without warning that he rather spend all his free time with Mile O’Brien, then an old Cardassian tailor. Though he told himself it didn’t matter, after two months went by, he realized it mattered. He tried the other day about suggesting lunch to Dr. Bashir, but the young man gently informed him that he had plans already, “Perhaps another day,” Garak said to himself in an angry mocking tone. Then turning the corner he quite literally ran into the source of his discomfort. “Oh, my dear Doctor, I am so terribly sorry. I didn't see you. Are you all right?”

 

            Julian had only stumbled back a couple of steps but kept staring at Garak like he had seen a ghost. “Garak?” he asked puzzled why the tailor was even there.

 

            Garak was concerned that he may have injured the young man, “Doctor, are you sure you’re all right? You look suddenly pale?”  He asked again with concern.

 

            Julian shook the stun off. “I’m fine. Fine, just a little shaken. How are you?” he asked also concerned for the tailor, some shaken nerves showing in his voice.

 

            “I’m quite all right. Again I am sorry for not looking where I was going.”  Then Garak had an idea, “Perhaps Doctor, I could make it up to you and take you to lunch… unless you’ve already dined or have plans, that is?’ he asked with a warm smile. He was pleased to see Julian smile at the idea too.

 

            ‘Why, yes, Garak, I would like that very much, and no, I haven’t eaten. Are you free now?’ Julian asked warmly

 

            “Indeed Doctor, I do find myself free at the moment, after you,” the Cardassian gestured. He felt his heart skip a beat when Bashir’s smile grew wider, and he saw a touch of red touch those golden cheeks.

 

*****

           

In the replimate Garak and Bashir sat, ate, and argued over literature like old times. This time it was Bashir who surprised the Tailor by brining up an old Cardassian novel he had just finished reading. Garak was most pleased to hear that Julian was continuing to learn about his cultural with out having it thrust down his throat. Of course he took the opposite side of the discussion, it was expected of him, he even felt that Bashir took on a few opinions that he didn’t quite believe in to ensure an argument. (Oh, if only that was true. What even the thought of it does to me,) he thought realizing he was getting hard, from the passionate discussion. But with all wonderful things, it came to an end when Julian’s com badge sounded.

 

            “Sisko to Bashir.”

 

            “Bashir here.’

 

            Was Garak imagining it, or did Julian look angry at being contacted by his commanding officer, though his voice was calm as always.

 

            “Report to my office, I need your assistance with a certain matter at hand.”

 

            “On my way, Bashir out.”

 

            (No, I wasn’t imagining it, he’s angry with Sisko. I wonder what’s wrong,) “Doctor, is everything ok?” he asked casually.

 

            Julian’s face warmed immediately when his attention returned to the tailor. “Yes, Garak everything is just fine. I’m only sorry we have to end our conversation here,” he said leaving an unspoken invitation.”

 

            “Well, then my good Doctor, perhaps we can finish it tomorrow, same time?”

 

            Julian beamed at the idea; “I look forward to it.” His warm smile stayed on his face all the way out of the replimate.

 

*******

           

Julian entered the Captains office totally composed. “You wanted to see me, Captain?”

 

            “Yes, Doctor. First of all, I want to apologize for the assumption I made earlier, and second,” he let out a deep breath. “Starfleet and the Bajoran Government have denied our visitors request for the type of assistance they need. Commander Grey and his people seem to need the processing facilities of our station, but I can’t let them take over fifty percent of the stations resources without permission, and its not forth coming. Perhaps you and Jadzia could work together with Commander Grey’s people to see if there is an alternative that may be possible.”

 

            Julian looked a little taken back by his Captains words. “I accept your apology, Sir. I’ll also see what I can do to help…Jadzia in finding other solutions to our guests’ problem.”

 

            Sisko noticed Julian’s coolness toward him, but took it that the young man was still upset with him. “Very good, Doctor, thank you.” He watched Bashir exit out of his office without another word.

 

“Captain,” came Kira's voice over his com badge.

 

            “Yes, Major, what can I do for you?”

 

            “Sir, Commander Grey is requesting permission for some of his people to come aboard for a little rest and recreation. He says they’re not needed for any repairs, and his crew has been on ship for a long time.”

 

            “How many people are we talking about here?” Sisko asked with only a tad of concern.

 

            “He said he would work with any number you give him, but he suggested groups of twenty to thirty, he has a large crew. He also said they could be rotated, as well as restrict themselves to the promenade area of the station.”

 

            Sisko thought about this a moment, “Very well, Major. Inform Commander Grey that he can rotate his people every two hours in-groups of twenty, and that they have to be cleared with Constable Odo. If he agrees with this, he is free to send his people; otherwise, I can not comply.”

 

            “Very good, Captain.” Kira said, closing the com channel.

 

******

 

            It had been very early when this whole matter with the unexpected vessel arriving occurred, and now it was very late as the senior staff sat around the wardroom with Admiral Ross on screen, looking very annoyed. “Captain Sisko, I've told you already that alternate measures need to be used in this situation. We will not authorize turning over half of DS9s power resources to them.” The Admiral said, attempting to close the matter with his tone.

 

            Up to that point, Captain Sisko was the only one talking, but now Dr. Bashir spoke up to the surprise of Sisko and a few others. “Admiral, as the Captain stated, it would take weeks if not months for them to reconstruct what they needed to return home, when they could simply do so in a few days by allowing…”

 

            Admiral Ross had, had enough, “Doctor Bashir! Again I sympathize with them, but orders are orders. You are not allowed to turn over control of the processing facilities. Nor are you allowed to assist in any manner not authorized by Starfleet headquarters, do I make my self-clear? You of all people should understand orders, Doctor.”

 

            The second statement was a cut, and Dr. Bashir knew it. “Yes, Admiral, you are correct,” he said dryly, then sat back in his chair, steeping his fingers together in typical Vulcan-fashion. “I will standby and wait for orders, as you say, Sir.”

 

            A couple of odd looks was tossed at Bashir, but quickly lost as Admiral Ross turned his focus back to Sisko. “Captain, be careful. It’s no secret that Starfleet finds this whole thing unnerving, even if they are from another universe. Do you understand?’

 

            Sisko understood all right. They were afraid, and they were going to make sure these people didn’t want to stay. “Yes, Sir.” He watched as the com channel closed before him, before looking at his staff, mostly Bashir. He was about to scold him, but thought against it, for he could relate to how frustrating this was turning out to be. Just then the doors open to the wardroom to reveal Odo, Commander Doran, and his large bodyguards entering in. Odo and Grey took a seat.

 

            “Well, Captain?” Grey asked hopefully but could see the grim expression on everyone’s face.

 

            “I’m sorry, again, Commander. I've done all that I can, but they still said no,” Sisko replied feeling upset that there was little he could do to help these people.

 

            “I’m sorry, too,” Major Kira added. “It’s just that your people…” she cut her self-realizing how she was phrasing her words didn’t sound good. “I mean that…”

 

            “Why don’t you say what you really mean Major? There's no need for tap-dancing around the issue,” Grey responded angrily, looking at everyone in the room.

 

            “I no longer see a choice in the matter. What is, is, and what must be, must be,” Bashir said softly not looking at anyone in particular, his eyes giving the impression he was miles away.

 

“Captain Sisko, I implore you, no, I beg you. Let us have use of the station; surely we can work something out. We must return home soon, my wife, and children need me…”

            Sisko felt for the man, but held up a hand to calm him. “I wish there was something I could do, but Starfleet has refused, I…”

 

            Just then the lights went out, and the station shuttered.  Seconds later the emergency lights went on. O'Brien slapped his com badge, “O'Brien to engineering.” There was no answer.

 

“Sisko to Ops” Ben did after O'Brien didn’t get an answer.

 

“I best go see what’s going on, Sir” O'Brien said quickly realizing there was a problem, as he rose from his seat. He was met with an unusual type phaser like weapon in front of his face.

 

            “You’re not going anywhere,” Menzel Ninor said. She gestured with the weapon for him to take a seat. Shawn Rodgers also had a weapon trained on Captain Sisko, While Commander Grey pulled one out from his boot to face the senior staff.

 

            Sisko glared at the betrayal of his trust in these people. His first thoughts were just how right Starfleet was to be weary of them. “What the hell do you people think you’re doing?”

 

“What’s going on is simple, Captain. We tried to play fair, but like usual we don’t get treated fairly. We need to get home, and this station has what we need to make that possible.” Grey said coolly.

 

            “Look, I’m sorry, Commander, but…’

 

            “Save it, Captain!”  Bashir suddenly said angrily. Every one of the officers shot Bashir a stunned and surprised look at his actions, but he ignored their looks. “I've heard it all before,” he continued while pulling a weapon out from his own boot before rising from his chair. “But I will hear it no more.” He walked around the table to join Commander Grey by the doors, and then opened them to allow six more armed people in the room. One of them was a young woman, around twenty, about his height, creamy complexion, long black hair tied behind her, dress in a gray sweater, and pants. She carried what looked like a suite case. She smiled as she entered in with the large group. Four of the people surrounded Bashir so the officers no longer could see him, while the others with weapons trained, removed com badges from the officers.     

 

            “Dr. Bashir, what is the meaning of this!” Sisko demanded to know.

 

            “Shut up, Captain and maybe you’ll learn something.” Bashir’s voice rose from the shadows from the people that surrounded him. Everyone could hear what sounded like a zipper, then boots off, then clothes shuffling. Then with a toss, the Starfleet uniform came flying over the wall of people to land on the table for all the officers to stare at.

 

“You could be court martialed for this, Julian! Have you gone mad?” Miles cried out in disbelief that his long-term friend would betray them like this. He didn’t expect to hear Julian laugh in what sounded like madness.

 

            After a few minutes there was a sound of some electronic device, then another few minute later the closing of a case was heard, and Bashir immerged from the shadows, looking very dark, mysterious, and different. “Let me point out a few things for you,” he said coldly. “First off, I am not your Dr. Bashir. I am the leader of the Genetic Alliance, and have been from its creation. Second, I already was court martialed, O'Brien,” he spat out glaring at Miles. “For you see, in my universe I wasn’t as lucky as your doctor was. Starfleet came down hard, and made it clear that it would do the same to anyone who tried to help me.”  Julian starts to walk around the table looking at Odo. Without warning he shoots the changeling and watches him turn to a puddle of his original form.

 

            “Why the hell did you do that?” Kira cried, while trying to reach her friend, but being forced to stay seated by strong hands behind her.

 

            Julian looked up coldly at Kira. “Because he’s a security risk, surly you can understand that. Besides, he’s only stunned, and will be perfectly fine in a few hours, which is why he’s going to be kept locked up,” on that note he gestures and Hanna comes forward with what looks like a vacuum device, and vacuumed Odo up. She then pushes several buttons on the container until the green light has gone red. She then nods to Bashir the okay, and then leaves the room with the container.

 

            “Where is Dr. Bashir?” Sisko demanded to know in a quiet voice.

 

            Julian moved to Sisko’s side and glared down at him, his anger very apparent, “He is safe for the moment. Sleeping safe and sound on board my ship. He and Constable Odo will remain that way so long as you all cooperate. All we want is what we asked for. When we are done, your station and your crew will be returned to you, unharmed, and we will be long gone, hopefully to never see one another again.”  He leans in even closer to Sisko. “Let me make it clear, Ben.” He added knowing that the familiarity would anger the Captain even more. “Dr. Bashir has nothing to do with this. I tricked him, drugged him, and took his place. If you know what’s good for you, and him, leave him out of this.”

 

            “You seem awfully concerned for him, for a man who just took over a station, and threatened to harm crewmembers if we don’t cooperate?” Jadzia interjected.

 

            Julian looked at Jadzia then to Grey, “Start with the quarantine procedures. This will minimize the number of people we have to deal with over the next few days.”

 

            ‘Aye, Sir.”  Grey replied happily then left the room.

 

            Julian moved back toward the door, and then turned back to the officers staring at him. He not only dressed in head to toe black; he now adorned a full goatee that gave him a sinister, older look. Nothing like the good doctor they knew so well. Julian smiled a cold smile as he looked over everyone at the table. “I envy the Julian Bashir in this universe,” he said. “He was the one who was lucky enough to have his friends stand by him no mater what Starfleet may or may not have done. I on the other hand was not.”

 

            “Dr. Bashir,” Sisko started

 

            “I AM NOT A DOCTOR!” Julian shouted. “I had that taken from me along with everything else, you son-of-a-bitch! Starfleet dragged me through the mud as an example of zero tolerance of genetic enhancements in Starfleet! They didn’t care that I was only a child! They didn’t care about all the good work I did, they didn’t give a damn about anything but making me an example, and not ONE OF YOU stood by me. My mother, father, and I were all sent to prison. My mother couldn’t take the stress of it and died…died alone in prison! All because she was trying to help her son be the best he could be. I didn’t understand their motives then, but I understand them now.” He fumed at them, as if finally saying what he always wanted to say, even if these were only counterpart, was said.

 

            “If you were in prison, how did…” Kira asked coolly.

 

            “My dear, Major, and you always called me naive. You really thought Starfleet would leave me in prison? Hell no. I was there only a week before I was shipped off to the institution for study and experimentation. On the way there, however, I had other plans. After hearing that my mother died, I just wanted to get away, run and hide, while on the other hand I wanted to destroy everything that Starfleet was. I escaped. Quite easily, I might add,” Julian said arrogantly.

 

            “So you became what Starfleet feared most, a monster?” Miles said dryly.

 

            “On the contrary, Miles. I didn’t try to do any such thing. I ran. I hid. Then I got tired of running, hiding; I got tired of being persecuted and decided to see if there were others like me. That together we could find a way to live our lives on our terms… we don’t want to rule the universe, we just want to live in it.”  Julian’s face was flushed with frustration. “You would be surprised at how many people I found, Captain. Not hundreds, but thousands. Many of them having their enhancements forced on them by governments,” he looked at Kira’ “Others in the wrong place at the wrong time becoming victims to unauthorized experiments, which is funded by the Federation itself…”

 

“That may be your universe, Mister, but you don’t have the right to judge ours!” Sisko barked.

 

            “Oh, don’t I …Ben?  You sat there,” he gestured toward the view screen, “and heard exactly what I heard. They denied us help solely because they were afraid of us. Their narrow little minds couldn’t see that it would be best to help us and send us back, noooooo. They acted just like our Starfleet. So if I were you, Ben, I would keep my eyes open a little wider!” Julian smirked. He turned to Shawn, “Take them to the brig, separate them, and don’t let them talk, they would only try and brain storm their way out.’

 

            “Yes, Sir,” he said, and then with his team of eight he escorted the officers out of the wardroom.

 

*********

           

Like so many of the residence on DS9, Elim Garak slept through the quite take over of the station. He awoke to find a message that the station was under quarantine and that residents for their own safety would be locked into their quarters until further noticed. All, replicators, water would be available, but on half power. This would limit their capability, but no one would do without. Also, heating, and lights would be on half power as well. For the sake of sanity, communications have been severed, but updates of the station's status shall be every hour to keep everyone appraised. Garak didn’t like the sound of any of this, and checked his front door; it would not open. Since he wanted to know what was going on, he simply overrode the door with an old forgotten Cardassian code. He was not surprised that it still worked, but he was surprised to see someone waiting for him.      

 

            Hanna was patiently waiting out side his door wearing a now snowy white version of the same outfit she wore the other day. Her arms were folded against her, as she leaned back against the wall, with a warm smile. “Good morning, Mr. Garak.”

 

“Good morning young lady,” Garak said returning the pleasantries.

 

Hanna laughed. “Mr. Garak, I'm older than you are. I would think that someone such as your self would have learned by now not to judge a book by its cover.”

 

            Garak had to raise an eyeridge at this notion, for the woman barley look twenty much less in her fifties, no, something was amiss here. “My dear…”

 

            ‘Hanna.”

 

            “My dear Hanna, though I don’t usually take things at face value, you must admit it would be hard for me to think of you as…older than I. But if you insist than who am I to think differently. My apologizes if I offended you,” Garak replied using all his charm.

 

            Hanna only smiled warmer. “I've been sent to meet you. Your presence is requested in Operations.’

 

            “May I inquire as to why, my dear?”

 

            “You may inquire, my dear Mr. Garak, you just wont get an answer until you go to Operations,” she laughed pleasantly.  She then started down the hall toward the turbo lift with Garak not far behind.

 

******

 

            Garak noticed that the station was very quite and there were no Starfleet or Bajoran personnel anywhere to be seen as they moved through the closed promenade to the turbo lift that would lead to Ops. Garak found Hanna to be a pleasant conversationalist, and quite skilled at saying a lot of nothing, like he could. He started to reconsider just how experienced this woman was. When they stepped off the lift he was surprised to see no one in Ops that he recognized that belonged there; they were all dressed in some civilian clothes but worked quietly in orderly fashion. There was a very strong bajoran woman standing outside, what he now believed was Captain Sisko’s old office.

 

            The Bajoran woman nodded to Hanna then stepped up to Garak. “Arms up,” she said then proceeded to search him even before he had a chance to raise his arms. Garak was never one to be caught empty handed, so was sorry to see a few items be taken away, even from so skilled a person; Odo didn’t catch most of these. “Ok, you can go in.” Then she stepped aside so Garak could go up the stairs and into the office, which he did.

 

            When he stepped in he saw a familiar form, with his back in a chair toward him, “Doctor? What may I ask…” He became silent when the form in the chair turned around to look at him. “You’re not Dr. Bashir are you?” he said calmly.

 

            Julian’s coldness faded at the sight of the Cardassian, and he smiled warmly. “No, Garak, I'm not. Please, have a seat.” He watched as Garak slowly took the chair across from him. “Just so you know, Dr. Bashir is safe and sound aboard my ship, and when I’m done here, he'll be returned in the same condition, I promise.’

 

            “Your ship?” Garak asked

 

            Julian laughed though Garak made a joke, “Now really, Garak. You don’t expect me of all people to believe that you don’t have a clue as to what’s going on here, do you?”

 

            Julian was right; Garak did have a clue, a big clue. He knew about the Genetic Alliance, everyone was taking about it. He knew that Starfleet and Bajor were not being very good hosts, but what he didn’t know was that their leader was one Julian Bashir. He smiled his famous smile; “So, you’re the leader of the G.A. I would have never guessed. You have never struck me as the type to do such a thing, doctor…err, Captain?’

 

            Julian’s smile faded just a little bit. “I'm not a doctor anymore, Garak. They took it a way from me; they took everything away from me.” His eyes filled with sadness, but he attempted to remain in a good light around the Cardassian. “I wanted to thank you for lunch yesterday, it was like old times…as it were.”

 

            Garak couldn’t help but feel Julian’s warm stare. “That was you?” he questioned calmly. He found it interesting that Julian’s cheeks were filling with another touch of red like they did when they had lunch the other day.

 

“I'm sorry for the deception, Garak. I…” he cleared his throat. “It’s been a long time, and even though you’re a counterpart, I…missed you.” Julian said, his eyes suddenly shifting down, uncertain.

 

            Garak felt touched that at least one Bashir had missed him. “If you don’t mind, tell me your story, and what’s going on here?”

 

            Bashir told Garak everything, from the beginning of how he was discovered exactly the same way as Dr. Bashir was; only Starfleet came down harder, and no one stood by him… except the Garak in his world. Starfleet didn’t take to well to this, so after Bashir was court martialed, they extricated the Cardassian exile off the station where Gul DuKat was able to get his hands on him, and kill him in an ambush. It took several minutes for Bashir to compose himself before telling about his parents, his mother, the institution, and his escape. Then he talked about how he finally decided to look for others, but when they started to gather in larger number, the Federation, and Cardassia (though separately) came after them in full force. It was then that he decided to form the Genetic Alliance over a year ago. With the extraordinary resources of the enhanced minds they were able to build ships that could withstand the Federation, and Cardassian technology. They attempted to peacefully exist on a small asteroid but neither side would leave them alone, so he finally decided to strike back. He took over DS9 on the otherside, and his ship and several others were holding it firmly during a battle with the Federation who wanted it back.  It was during this battle that his ship was attacked by a new weapon that didn’t do what they had hoped, but caused a reaction that opened a tear in space that sucked them through. He informed Garak that he needed to get back quickly, and DS9 could provide him what he needed, but Starfleet and the Bajoran Government were just as bad here, as they are there, so he took over the station.  He also informed Garak that he told Sisko that Dr. Bashir didn’t have anything to do with this mess, and he shouldn’t hold it against him.

 

            Garak had sat back and listened with great intent to what he was being told. He didn’t say a word until Bashir informed him that that was all there was. “Were we…close on the other side?” he finally asked. He then noticed Julian’s eyes shift, and his face flush again.

 

            “Sort of,” he said. “When things started to get bad you were there for me, when no one else was,” his voice had a catch in it, like a small amount of pain. Then he cleared it, “We started to become even closer, but I was placed in the brig, and then shipped off to be court martialed, then off to prison. The last time I saw you was the night I spent in the brig…” he became silent. “That was until I or should I say, you ran into me yesterday,” he smiled again. “I know I'm putting you in an awkward position, but would you still have lunch with me this afternoon?”

 

            Garak couldn’t believe it. Though this was not his Dr. Bashir, it was still Julian Bashir, and he was asking him to lunch. There was deep emotions hiding in those dark eyes, and though Garak was unsure if this Julian was like the one in his universe, he realized that at least this one wanted to be with him. “I would like that…um, Captain.”

 

            Julian’s face glowed at the news that Garak would accept his invitation. “Just so you know, you are free to wander anywhere on board you like. We’re only using the processing portion of the station and will be leaving the station, intact, in about three days from today. Though I would appreciate it if you didn’t get too curious about what we’re doing, it would make the others nervous, since they don’t know you.”

 

            “Of course, my dear Captain. As for lunch, I do think our choices for locations are somewhat limited due to the fact that you closed the promenade, so, if you don’t mind, how about my quarters, say noon?”

 

            “I would like that, Garak. I would like that very much. Thank you.”

 

*******

 

            The morning dragged, as Garak made preparations for his lunch with Julian Bashir, leader of the Genetic Alliance. He kept telling himself that this was a different man than the Doctor he had known in this universe, but it didn’t seem to matter, for he couldn’t help but be overly excited. He felt something from this Julian Bashir that he never got from the doctor, and he wanted more of it. He chose one of his nicest blue outfits, placed candles all around, with soft lighting. He started to feel foolish about setting up a romantic scene, but when he stopped and envisioned the smile he saw from Julian not long ago, he continued on with his plans. He nick-picked at every little detail, more so to keep busy so not to go insane waiting, then his concern with perfection of the room. Finally it was noon, and the door chimed right on time.

 

            Julian was wearing a simple soft blue shirt, and black pants and a smile from ear to ear. He carried a bottle with him that he handed to Garak. “I hope you like Kanar?’ he said warmly.

 

            Garak took the bottle with a smile then stepped a side so Julian could come inside. He looked at the bottle; “This is Royal Kanar! Where did you get such expensive and rare vintage?”

 

            Julian, after noticing the romantic setting, turned to Garak, a mischievous look in his eyes. “You might say I developed a taste for that which is unique to Cardassia.”

 

            Garak couldn’t believe his ears; Julian was outright flirting with him. “My dear Captain, I too have developed a taste for that which is unique,’ he smiled back. Garak moved to place the bottle of Kanar on the table. “I hope you’re hungry,” he said, then turned around to find Julian right behind him.

 

            “Elim, I would like to ask you two questions, if I may?”

 

            Garak could only nod his okay. The man he desired so much, even if from another universe, still smelled the same and was so near. Even though he now wore a beard, the golden smooth skin called to him to be touched, especially with him so close.

 

            “First I want to know, is there…anything special between you and the Julian of this universe, besides friendship?” Julian’s dark eyes were deeply searching the dreamy sky blue ones before him.

 

            “No, we're only friends, but lately…we haven’t seen much of each other…” Garak found his throat dry, and his breath coming shorter between breaths. He could feel the heat off Julian’s body now that the man took another step closer.

 

            “Then secondly, can I kiss you?”  Julian asked while leaning in to press his lips against the Cardassians.

 

            Garak felt Julian’s supple lips touch his and his mouth opened immediately to taste even more of the sweet mouth that was on his. He reached around the slim waist to pull the young man closer, and was rewarded doubly, by feeling the firm chest against his own, and the sensuous sound of Julian moaning in his mouth. He then felt Julian’s arms wrap around his own body, rubbing up and down his back, pressing their bodies even tighter together, were Garak could feel the hardness between Julian’s legs touch that of his own body. Garak then felt Julian break the kiss, by sliding his lips to the side of his jaw then down to his neck ridges where he placed small nips. This drove Elim mad with passion for the young man.  “I want you, Julian!” he cried.

 

            “Then take me, Elim. Take me, and make love to me the way we both desire,” he whispered in Garak's ear.

 

            In one swift move, Garak had Julian in his arms heading for the bedroom, kissing once again. Once inside Elim gently laid Julian down on the bed then crawled on top of him, again pressing their bodies together.  Garak started outlining Julian's face with kisses, while his hands started removing the blue shirt that lay between him and the pleasure of golden skin. When the shirt was removed, Elim kissed his way down to Julian’s firm nipples, and sucked on them causing Julian to moan extensively with delight. Julian’s hand reached up to remove Garak's tunic that created a short pause in Garak's sucking, but was quickly recovered after the tunic was removed. Then Garak started to continue his kissing down the soft flesh to the young smooth stomach then down to the pants. Garak lifted his face only high enough so he could look up to see the fiery lust in Julian's eyes as he began removing his pants.  Julian’s body revealed a wealth of delight now being fully naked, and his hardness proved to Garak just how much he was enjoying their togetherness.

 

            “I want to see you too,” Julian whispered. Then he reached up to undo the pants Garak was wearing then removed them also. The well-endowed Cardassian that was also hard from excitement of the moment did not disappoint Julian. Julian ran his hands from Elim’s strong muscular thigh up to a wide muscular chest, “Elim, I have dreamed of being with you. Having you inside me, please…please Elim. I want you.”

 

            Garak couldn’t resist anymore. He plunged down on the young man before him. His lips passionately kissing Julian’s again, while his hands, legs and the rest of his body caressed against the smooth skin below him. Their erections rubbed against one another causing loud moans to escape between locked lips. Garak then reach down beneath him in between Julian’s legs and let his fingers explore the small tight opening he found down there. 

 

Julian’s body writhed beneath the touch of Garak's fingers moving in and out of his body. “Oh, yes, Elim. Yes, take me, now! Please!” He cried out, while pushing himself down hard on Garak's fingers, wanting more.

 

            Garak then removed his fingers, much to Julian’s disapproval, to turn the young man on to his knees. Now before him were the firm, soft golden mounds that he had desired, ached to touch, to fuck, and now was his chance. He took his strong hands to mesh the flesh before him, causing more moans to come from Julian. Then he leaned in to let his tongue moisten the tight hole that he would soon be filling with his own hardness.

 

            “Oh fuck, yes!” he cried out at the sensation. “More, Elim, more!”

 

Garak licked and kissed Julian’s entrance until he was sure that it was nice and slick for the purpose he had in mind. Then when he stopped he was swift in replacing his tongue with his hardness, which he now pushed into Julian’s body slowly. He and Julian savored every minute of the joining.  When they were finally together all the way, there was another unique sensation…completion. It was like two pieces of a puzzle that could fit with many other parts, but only had one correct partner, was finally found. The two remained still for a few moments enjoying the spiritual understanding that was passing between them until the body demanded its release. Then Garak started to pump the body of the man he loved with all he had to offer. “You’re mine, Julian Bashir, do hear me, you’re mine!” Garak shouted as his last act of rational thought left him to be replaced by pure fire.

 

            “Yes!” Julian cried out again. “I'm yours, take me, yes!” Then soon he too was lost in the fire that consumed them both.  Then with a mutual outburst, both men exploded their bliss, Garak into Julian, and Julian on Garak's hand that was touching him.

 

            Soon the two men were lying with in each others arms, purely satisfied to stay there all day if need be, as they both drifted into sleep.

 

*******

           

Lunch turned into dinner as dinner turned into breakfast. Garak opened his eyes to be greeted by the sensation of a warm smooth body snuggled up close to him. He looked over to see the sleeping form of Captain Julian Bashir, and the soft sweet smile that lingered on his face. Garak's mind reminisced over the hours they had spent together knowing he had never felt the way he did at this moment. He learned a few things too, that Julian was a very passionate man, and very capable of handling a Cardassian lover. He also discovered that the G.A. had com implants behind their left ear, which could be turned on & left on if wished, by strong direct thought or touch. Julian couldn’t help but laugh when he told Garak that the Federation and Cardassia in his universe actually believe that all G.A.s were telepathic for a while. Julian had informed Elim of the implant as explanation to an odd conversation he just started to have in the middle of their dinner. Garak couldn’t help but caress the spot where the implant was behind the young mans left ear. He then started to see Julian’s eyes start to flutter open, then suddenly bolt up.

 

“I'm up, I'm up!” he shouted, his left hand going to his ear touching the implant behind it. “Yes, yes,” he continued. “I’ll check it out…. Of course…. What!”  Julian’s face looked annoyed. “I wondered where that damn Klingon went! Did you run the message file…figures!  Okay, okay, patch me an open channel, verbal only down here.” Julian turned to Garak placing his finger over his own lips indicating that the Cardassian should be quite. Garak nods his understanding.

 

            “Dr. Bashir! I demand to speak with Captain Sisko at once!” Worf barked.

 

            “Commander Worf. You were instructed like any other vessel, of our current medical status. As for Captain Sisko, he is not able to answer you from the confines of a medical bed. I have my hands full here, Commander, and I don’t have time for your petty presumptions. You can either wait like anyone else or head to Bajor and wait for all this to clear up, your choice. Bashir out!”  Then Julian tapped his left ear again, and then smiled to Garak. “All clear,” he laughed.

 

            “Nicely handled, Captain,” Garak said with a kiss on Julian’s cheek.

 

            Julian took the kiss and smiled, but the smile was dull by a sudden thought, “He’s going to be trouble. He’ll contact fleet or Bajor and someone is going to put two and two together. I only hope we’ll be done and out of here before they really can do anything.” He sighed then let his features warm up while looking deep into Garak's eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

            “Oh, no. Thank you,” Garak returned, and then kissed him deeply.

 

            After a moment Julian broke the kiss reluctantly, “Duty calls. Perhaps dinner tonight?” he asked hopefully.

 

            “I will count the hours,” Garak laughed at his cheesy comment. “How about 18:00 hours?”

 

            “I’ll be here with bells on,” Julian laughed.

 

            “If that’s all your wearing, we may never get to the meal,” he teased knowing that Julian was using an old earth saying. They kissed again before Julian had to get up to get dressed and tend to his duties as leader of the G.A.

 

*********

           

Sisko and the others were either pacing or sitting uncomfortably in their cells. There were always at least four guards directly outside the cells so they couldn’t talk with each other without their enemy knowing it. Sisko paced his cell for the thousandth time, hating every bit of the helpless feeling he had. He kept hoping that someone out there would be able to handle this matter and free him and his officers soon. From the brig area they could hear the processing plant functioning, the grinding vibrated through out the walls. Except for being imprisoned, they were treated well, and feed regularly, for they turned off the cell replicators to save power usage, and they didn’t trust the officers. Sisko stopped pacing to see Hanna, as she was introduced to him the other night, was there with his tray.

 

            “Are you hungry or should I give it to someone who’ll actually eat it?” She asked warmly, but didn’t want to put good food to waste knowing how stubborn Starfleet officers could be.

 

            Sisko thought about telling her to save the food, but his stomach was growling from denying the other meals, and he knew that he’d be no good if he were weak. “The meal would be nice, thank you, young lady.”

 

            Hanna laughed then gave a look over to the guard to lower the field. She walked in to bring Sisko his food, but found the Captain had another ideal all together as the tray came up into her face. Even blind Hanna could sense the whereabouts of her attacker and with great speed beyond that of normal humans dropped into a crouch then did a sweeping kick that caused Sisko to fall flat on his face. When she wiped the food particles out of her eyes, she could see that the guards had apprehended the foolish officer. “That was stupid, Captain. I would of thought better of you!” she said, all warmth gone from her voice. “Cuff him,” she said dryly. Hanna walked out of the cell then turned to see Captain Sisko in cuffs sitting down on his bunk, and the food tray on the floor. "If you wish to act like this, Captain, then you will be treated as such. The cuffs will not be removed until either I get a sincere apology from you or when someone else lets you out after we leave, the choice is yours.”

 

            “Hanna, you’re a good kid, you shouldn’t be apart of this,” Sisko said attempting to find some shred of a straw to grab on to.

 

Hanna's sour look grew colder. “Captain. I am apart of this. And for your information I am no kid. I’m Seventy-three years old, forever trapped in the conceptual perpetual youth. But I assure you as one who has had to deal with people like you, youth is not all its cracked up to be. I was taken from my family as a child and experimented on, this being the result. This from rouge scientist of the Federation itself! The organization that you belong to Captain is NOT as pure as you would like to believe it is. They’re only against genetic enhancements because they can’t control it!” she huffed. “Now, if you would excuse me, I now have to take a shower.” Hanna turned quickly on her heels then left without a word.

 

            “Ben,” came Jadzia’s voice.

 

            “I don’t want to hear it, old man.” There was only silence.

 

********

           

The Capstones halls were buzzing with activity as the ship’s Captain walked the wide hall, very pleased with his crew that passed him. Ahead he saw Doran Grey approaching him. “Morning, Doran,” Julian said warmly.

 

            “Morning, Julian,” Doran replied warmly, but no smile to his face. The concern he was feeling was clear for all to see. “I was just informed that the Fleet officer…um Wooff,”

            “Worf?” Julian corrected as he chuckled.

 

            “Ah, yes, Worf. He headed to Bajor and sent off a signal in regards to us. His suspicious nature won out over our deception. We intercepted a message from the fleet that they were sending a Starship to investigate. They estimate they’ll be here in about thirty-six hours.”

 

            Julian pursed his lips at the news. “How is Starketh coming with extracting the elements needed to make the dehexteright synthetic compound?”

 

            “He says were on schedule, but if we don’t move up our timetable we’ll still be here when the Starship arrives, and that could cause problems.”

 

            “Talk with Starketh and his team to see if we can speed up the process. I’ll get with Shawn to make plans in case we do have to tangle with the Starfleet vessel here. My guess is that once they know the station is back in their control, we can verbally stall them until we shift back home. They may despise us, Doran, but unlike our side, they’re not out to kill us. But I’ll have a few surprises in store for them if they should try and prove me wrong,” Julian said confidently. “Don’t worry, Doran, I promise you’ll be back with your family soon.”

 

            Doran knew Julian well, and could see a tremor of pain in his eyes when he mentioned going home. He also knew how Julian felt about Elim Garak in their universe, and heard that his Captain was keeping the company of the Elim Garak in this universe. “Are you going to be able to?”

 

            “Able to what?”

 

            “Able to leave him behind? Focus on going home? We can’t stay here, Julian…”

 

            “Doran,” he said firmly. “My life has been nothing but full of sacrifices for what I believe in, I have not dared to hope for anything different.”  He paused allowing the pain of remorse flow through him so he could regroup himself. “I made an oath a long time ago, and I have no intentions of breaking it. I will get us home, Doran…Just… let me have this moment, please,” he finished softly to his friend.

 

            “I have always hated seeing you in pain, my friend. I only hope you know what you’re doing,” Doran said protectively.

 

            Julian smiled, “I hope so too, Doran, I hope so too.”

 

            “Where you off too?”

 

            “To visit one of our guests. I’ll contact you later before meeting with Shawn,” Julian said then headed back down the hall.

 

            Only several corridors down Captain Bashir entered into a guarded crew room to see a sleeping Dr. Bashir in a plain brown jump-suite with a blanket on top of him. He moved to sit on the side of the Doctor’s bed and pulled out a hypo and placed it to the Doctor’s neck to inject the medication that would allow the man to wake up. It only took seconds before Dr. Bashir’s eyes started to flutter then open wide with wonder, and dizziness.

 

            “Take it easy. I didn’t give you the full dose to completely take away the effects of the sedative; until I know you will not do anything foolish. I just want to talk."

 

            Dr. Bashir raised his right hand to his head, “ooh, where…where am I, what happen?” Then his eyes adjusted well enough to see Captain Bashir sitting over him, as did his mind to remember what happened, he was tricked, and drugged. “What do you want with me?” he asked

 

            “Again, Doctor, take it easy. I simply wanted that you not be involved if things did not go well, and sadly they did not go well. Your Starfleet and Bajoran Government turned down our request for help, stated that they would only give us assistance on their terms, which being that we give them technology they are not entitled too. So, I took over the station, and no, no one was injured. If things go well, I and my crew will be on their way home the day after tomorrow; this is not why I came to talk with you, however.”

 

            Dr. Bashir tried to sit up a bit, but still suffered from the effects of the drug in his system, and it also caused his mouth to be dry that he automatically licked his lips. The Captain seeing this and understanding had a pitcher of water near by and poured a glass and gave it to his alter ego. “Thank you,” Julian said softly as he drank deeply from the glass. When he finished he handed the glass back and lay his head back down on the pillow, “what is it you wanted to talk about?”

           

            “Just so you know, it’s personal. Whatever we talk about here is between you and me, and I would like to ask you to keep it that way?”

 

            Julian nodded, “Okay, but could you give me the rest of the dosage, my head is spinning so fast I think I may vomit.’

 

            Captain Bashir placed the hypo next to Bashir’s neck, “Your word you won’t try anything?”

 

            “My word.”

 

            The hypo with the rest of the medication was given to the doctor; “You should feel better in a minute.”

 

            “How could you give it up?” Dr. Bashir asked out of nowhere.

 

            “I told you what happened to me, Julian. I didn’t have a choice, but you did, and I just wanted to make sure that my actions wouldn’t reflect poorly on you.”

 

            “Well,” the Doctor though about it, “thank you.” Now feeling better Dr. Bashir was able to sit up and lean against the back of the bed to face his counter part. “What did you want to talk to me about? If it’s about joining…”

 

            “No, Doctor. I wouldn’t want you to lose what we both have treasured and you still have. Your life is here. No, what I want to talk to you about is your…personal life.”

 

            “My personal life?”

 

            “Yes, specifically, Elim Garak.”

 

            Dr. Bashir looked at the Captain in total puzzlement, “Garak? What about him?”

 

            Captain Bashir searched the other mans face for any indication for what he was looking for, but didn’t find anything one way or the other. “Um… I was wondering how you felt about him?” he asked shyly.

 

Still puzzled, “Garak's my friend, why?”

 

            “No, I meant, how do you feel about him?” he asked again hoping the doctor would get the message.

 

“I just told you, he's my friend, and I care about him, why!”

 

            The Captain knew he was going to have to be blunt; he hated the part of himself that made him blind to the obvious. (A part of my old naive ways) he thought. “Do you love him? And I mean more than a friend.”

 

            Dr. Bashir was stunned at the strange question. “I…I love him as a friend…I…I don’t like males that way.” He stammer in response.

 

            Captain Bashir was mixed with reliefe and sadness at hearing the answer to his question. “I didn’t either until I met Garak in my universe.” He thought about saying more then thought against it. “Are you sure you don’t have feelings like that for him?”

 

            Dr. Bashir was now irritated at this line of questioning, “I told you already. I do not harbor such feelings toward Garak. I would like to believe that what separates us is more than just one incident,” He snapped.

 

            “Perhaps you’re right, Doctor. Perhaps you’re right,” the Captain said while getting up and pulling another hypo from his pocket.

 

            “I want to join the others,” Julian said quickly knowing what was coming his way.

 

            “As you wish, Doctor. But you are going in your sleep. I don’t want you involved in any capacity, which means for us or against us.”  Captain Bashir’s only real advantage over the Doctor was his additional experience in hand to hand combat that he was forced to participate in for his survival. Swiftly like a cobra he diverted his counterpart and struck with the hypo from behind sending the Doctor into a deep sleep.

 

**********

           

Sisko stood up and walked to the force field when he heard a group of footsteps heading his way. The first person he saw was Hanna who now had on a dark green version of the same outfit on, (She’s really stuck fashion wise,) Sisko thought. Then he saw Captain Bashir walk in with a smug look on his face. Sisko fell into Officer mode. “I demand that you release us and turn the station back to us immediately before you make matters even worse!”

 

            Julian laughed at the Captain’s behavior, “Ah, Ben, stubborn, and stupid as always,” he shot back. “But I come baring gifts?” He said, and then gestured behind him to bring something forward. Two guards came forth carrying the sedated Bashir. “He wanted to be with his crewmates, so here he is. The sedative I've given him won’t dissipate from his system for a couple of days, so he'll be of no help to you.” He turns to the guards, “Place him in with the Trill, she'll at least be understanding of his position.” Then he turned back to Sisko.” I also have brought you some news that you should like, do you want to hear it?”

 

            Sisko gave this man a dirty look trying to remind himself that this was not his CMO, who just got carried away a moment ago unconscious. “Say what you have to say, Julian, and be done with it.”

 

            Julian snickered at the Captain use of familiarity as well. “Your Mr. Worf has figured out that there is a problem, and a Starship is little over a day away heading here. I thought that you would like to know that your impending rescue was on its way,” he smirked.

 

            “And why would you bother telling me that?” Sisko demanded.

 

            “Oh, I have my reasons. Besides, if all goes well, we won’t be here when they do arrive. So in the mean time I suggest you one, apologize to Hanna for your rude behavior, and two, sit back and relax You’re going to be in here a while.” The smile was anything but pleasant as he turned to leave.

 

            “You know this wont bode well for the Doctor,’ Sisko called out.

 

            Julian turned angrily, “Then I expect you to prove yourself, Captain! It is because of you, on this side that he still is the man you know. As it was, you on my side, was the reason that I became who I am now. The choice is yours, Captain. For his sake make the right one,” he spat before leaving.

 

*********

 

            Garak the tailor and former spy walked the station trying not to get too nosy, as was asked of him. He did find it interesting to find the large variety of races that made up the Genetic Alliance that; his love was leader of. (Love, can you really love this Julian?) He wondered. (He may seem like the doctor that you have become enamored with, but…but.) He sighed.  He stopped by the closed replimate his mind going back to a few days ago when they sat at one of the tables discussing literature in the same provocative manner that he loved so much. (This one wants me!) He told himself (But he’s leaving to go back to his universe,) sigh (Don’t think about it.  Perhaps that flagrant of a writer that Julian was so fond of is right, that it {would} be better to love and loss then never to love at all…perhaps. )   Garak realized it was getting late, and headed back to his quarters to make dinner for him and Julian.

 

********

           

Julian was on time and the meal went superbly, as the two of them made their way over to the sofa still laughing over their recent banter of Sisko’s gallant behavior.  They sat next to each other as Julian curled up to Garak causing a wider smile to form on the Cardassian’s face. Garak couldn’t wait any longer; he cupped the beautiful sculptured face in his hand and leaned down to kiss him passionately. Julian slid from the side of Garak onto his lap and emerged himself into the embrace. Like passionate school boys they sat there curled into each other making out, until Bashir leaned up so he could not only breath but talk. He smiled down at Garak; “I love you, Elim Garak.” His face became a bit more serious, “I know that in some ways we've only just met couples of days ago, but in another we’ve known each other for years. I know what I feel is real and…” nervousness took the place of his words while his eyes shifted down not really wanting to see Garak's reaction to his confession.

 

            Garak squashed the tiny voice that attempted to exist in his mind over this moment. That this wasn’t his Julian.  He cupped Julian's chin so their eyes could meet and the young human could see just how he really felt for him. “I love you too, Julian,” he whispered in return.  The Cardassian could see a glow spread through out Julian’s face, his body, and soul at hearing his words. “I believe the way you do, that we do know each other well enough to know what we feel is real,” he said then finished with a soft short kiss to Julian’s lips.

 

            Julian was renewed with confidence, “Elim, come with me?” He asked. “I can’t stay here, for I have a duty to what I started back home, but you… come with me?” Julian’s glow started to fade as he saw the indecision in Garak's eyes.

 

            “This is my universe, Julian. I…I don’t belong there.”

 

            “But you belong with me, you know that!” Julian insisted.

 

            “Yes, I do, but…”

 

            “Think about it at least, please?” Julian asked placing a finger on Garak's lip to end the discussion. “If you don’t change your mind, then we only have tonight and tomorrow to be together. Let us make the best of it regardless,” Julian said, feeling in his heart that these two nights would be the only time they would have for the rest of their lives. Julian started to slip down Garak's lap, unbuttoning the shirt the Cardassian wore as he placed kisses to the newly exposed flesh of the tailor. When Julian's knees reached the floor his mouth reached Garak's pants, where he gently opened them still placing kisses on the exposed flesh he found. He could feel Elim’s strong hands caressing his hair, as his mouth encompassed the pulsating erections under his lips to suck on it lovingly. He continued his ministrations until Garak's body released himself fully into his mouth with a loud roar from Elim himself.

 

Julian looked up to see how pleased his love was, then felt himself being pulled up so their lips could lock and share in the taste of Garak's bliss. He felt his shirt being pulled off, as his pants soon followed. His own hardness was fully present as he began rocking against Elim's stomach, since he now was fully on his lap.

 

            “I want you in me; Julian” he whispered as he gently slid the human off him and turned around so Julian could enter him. He felt Julian do for him what he had done for the young man the other night, lick and suck his opening until it was slick enough for the job intended. “Now, Julian, Please!” He cried.

 

            Julian moved inside the firm buttocks, feeling the tight heat of his lover pressing against him every inch of the way. “Oh, you feel so good, Elim!”  Again when he was all the way in that sensation of completeness filled him. “Oh, Elim,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around the muscular chest. “We definitely belong together.”

 

            Garak felt the same way, as he reached behind him to kiss the young man, but didn’t say a word. He only pushed back so he and Julian would start the rocking that would send them both over the edge of bliss not long from now. After a while of the build up of heat both men came together in bliss and in spirit.

 

*********

 

            “I wish the Captain would let us use some real tactics instead of these pitiful childish ploys!” Shawn bellowed toward Doran. The two men stood in Ops of DS9 looking over the console readouts.

 

            Doran wheeled at the man; “The Captain has given his orders, Rodgers! Besides, we need to remember, we don’t have to live with our consequences here, but our counter parts do. Captain Bashir has made it quite clear that he doesn’t want Starfleet to overreact to our presence here in this universe and go on a genetic hunt, like they have back home. So if he wants to use child like ploys to delay the incoming Starship, then that is what he will get, understood?”

 

            “Yes, Commander,” replied Shawn with a sigh.

 

            Doran felt for the man, he too felt his frustration of their time being trapped in the wrong universe. “I do understand, Shawn, but the Captain has never let us down before, he’s not going to start now. Keep the faith, my friend, for I too want to go home in one piece,” he smiled to ease the tension. 

 

Just then Doran turned to see his Captain exit off the turbo lift. “All is in place, Sir. If we have to we can set up the nullification net that will entangle the ship long enough to allow the programmed nanobots to penetrate the hull, and make their way to the warp core. Their presence will only clog the plasma ray taking the ship off line, buying us a couple of hours at best.”

 

            Julian smiled at the efficiency of his crew. “Good. I've noticed that more power from the station has been diverted, does this mean that we've found a way to speed up the processing?”

 

            “Yes, Audria was able to determine that we could safely divert twenty percent more power from the rest of the station without jeopardizing anyone. She and Starketh have calculated that this increase will gain us six more hours off the original estimate.”

 

            “Excellent. Rodgers, is the residents fairing well?”

 

            “Yes, Sir. Only a few minor incidents and our medical team were able to handle it, Sir.”

 

            “Very good. The rest of the repairs should be finished today, after which I want all available efforts to be focused on getting the dehexteright synthetic compound finished, and the Capstone ready for departure as soon as we’re able.”

 

            ‘Aye,’ Captain both Shawn and Doran said.

 

            “I’ll be on the Capstone”, Bashir said then left Ops

.

            Shawn turned to Doran, “What’s wrong with him? I thought he’d be thrilled that things were going so smoothly?”

 

            Doran bit his lower lip, “All I can tell you, Shawn is, that he’s doing what he always does. Making another sacrifice on our behalf.”

 

            “I don’t understand, what sacrifice?”

 

            Doran looked at his friend, indicating with his eyes just how serious this matter was, “I’ll tell you later if I can. Just understand that I don’t think I could do what he has to do, and though it pains me to see him like this, I admire him even more for it.” He let out a breath. “Now, we have work to do, and I'm sure the Captain would not want to hear that it was not done due to our discussing his private life.”

 

            “Yes, Sir,” Shawn smiled at his friend.

 

Then while they went back to work, Doran couldn’t but help make a sad glance at the empty turbo lift thinking about his Captain and all he already had lost. To think he was losing more would be painful for anyone that knew the gentle soul of Julian Bashir.

 

********

           

Garak sat alone in the middle of his shop looking around with his eyes and his mind, thinking. After a while he stood and let his body move to do the work he did almost everyday for the past five-six years. He absently moved bolts of fabric to where they belonged. He gathered patterns for the orders that he had fallen behind in due to Julian, but was planning on blaming the quarantine. Then he sat at his sewing machine staring at it as if any second it would talk.

 

            “Mr. Garak?”

 

            The tailor jumped, had the sewing machine really talked, no, the voice came from behind him. He turned to see Hanna and another man he’d seen but did not know. “Ah, can I help you?” he asked trying to compose himself.

 

            “We’re sorry to have startled you, Mr. Garak,” replied Hanna. “This is Commander Doran Grey. He’s asked to speak to you, as do I, if we could?”

 

            “Of course, please,” Garak gestured for them to make themselves comfortable in his tiny workroom. “What can I do for you?”

 

            “Forgive me, Mr. Garak,” Doran started, “if I’m butting in a place I do not belong in, but I…”

 

            “We,” corrected Hanna,

 

            “We,” Doran continued,” care a great deal about Julian, and…”

 

            “I would never do anything intentionally against him,” Garak interrupted.

 

            “We know that, Mr. Garak,” Hanna said. “What we don’t know is if there is another ending to this problem.”

 

            “I don’t understand, my dear.” Garak said looking puzzled.

 

            “I don’t know if he’s asked you, but I’d bet my life on it, Mr. Garak,’ Doran said. “I know love when I see it, and he’s totally in love with you. He’s suffered a lot on his own behalf and on our behalf. We… we...”

 

            “Don’t want him to suffer anymore if he doesn’t have to,” Hanna finished for Doran. ‘If he’s asked you, then by the look in his face you’ve said no.”

 

            Garak took in the concern faces of Captain Bashir’s new friends, and saw genuine love for their Captain. His own face was grim, “He has asked, and we left it with me thinking about it.”

 

            “Then he believes you’re going to say no,” Hanna stated.

 

            “I don’t know what to say that might help you to decide in our favor, Mr. Garak. Life is hard on our side, but I don’t think its any kind of picnic here either. But I know two things. One, Julian would have never let it get this far between you if he thought it would interfere with you and the Bashir of this universe, which means that if you want to be with Julian Bashir it’ll have to be ours. Second,” the young Commander stopped and looked at Hanna for assistance.

 

            “Second,” she continued softly, “as he is our family we would be yours, Mr. Garak. You would not have to be alone ever again. All of us know what it is like to be alone. Only since the Genetic Alliance came into existence did we find a place that we belonged and not everyone who is apart of it have been enhanced genetically…”

 

            “Only spiritually,” Doran smiled. “My wife is not enhanced, but she loves me anyway, and if it were not for Julian I wouldn’t have met her, nor would I have twin boys to return too.”  Commander Grey stood up along with Hanna. “Just consider our words, Mr. Garak before you make your decision.”

 

            “Yes, please,” Hanna added. “I too would look forward to getting to know you, young man,” she chucked.

 

            “I will consider your words. Thank you. Not only for your words, but your friendship to Julian. He is most fortunate to have such friends like you,” Garak added truthfully.

 

            “Well, we hope to count you in that circle, Mr. Garak,” Hanna said as she and Grey stood by the door. “At least I hope we get to say good-bye, if not…it’s been a pleasure.”  Then her and Grey left Garak alone with his work and his thoughts.

 

******

 

            Sisko had been stubborn and didn’t apologize to Hanna, so was only given water, but no food over the past couple of days. He was able to communicate a little bit with his officers to verify they were all right before a guard would tell them to quiet down. Dr. Bashir was still out cold regardless of what little Jadzia did. Now once again, Captain Bashir stood in front of his cell. “If you’ve come to gloat, save your breath,” he snapped.

 

            “No Captain, I didn’t come to gloat, I came to say good-bye. We’ve managed to get everything we needed done six hours ahead of schedule. The Starship is only hours away, having some warp drive problems,” he laughed. “But they’ll be able to fix it soon enough to arrive here and free you. Though I doubt you’ll be the least bit grateful…”

 

            “Grateful? You lock us up and take over the station, and you think we should be grateful?”

 

            Julian continued as if the Captain didn’t say a word, “But we not only fixed what was used during our stay, but some of you little difficulties as well. It’s the least we could do.” He turns away from Sisko and walked down the hall to where Jadzia and Julian are. “Stand back.” When he sees that she has he lowers the force field, then tosses her a hypo. “This will counter the effects of the drug in his system leaving him only a little weak from being under so long.” Then he raised the field.  He then moved to where Kira was who glared at him with death in her eyes. “I have a present for you too, Major.”   A gesture of his hand brought Hanna in carrying the same box that contained Odo from the conference room. “Stand back.” When she did so, he also lowered the field to let Hanna place the box in side. Then she pushed a few buttons until the light changed from red to green, then she stepped back behind the line as the field was raised while the changeling busted out of the box. In seconds, Odo was standing in front of Major Kira, perfectly well.

 

            “What is going on?” Odo demanded. He looked around to see he and Kira were in a cell then turned to see the two individuals on the otherside of the field. “Doctor?’ he asked puzzled.

 

            “That’s not Dr. Bashir, Odo,” Growled Kira. “Our Julian is in another cell with Jadzia unconscious. This one is the leader of those treacherous…”

 

            “If you mind, Major.” Came Julian’s voice. But not Captain Bashir’s, but Doctor Bashir’s from the other cell across the way from hers

 

            “But Julian,’ she snapped.

 

            “But what, Major?” His eyes locked with Kira's daring her to judge him, as she was about to judge everyone else. Fortunately she could not do so, and she let her eyes waiver as well as her temper. He looked at his counter part. “I take it, since I am a wake that you are ready to leave?”

 

            “Astute as always, my naive version of myself,” he said smiling. “I only pray that you stay that way,” he finished softly. Then he placed a gentle hand on Hanna's shoulder; “we really must be going. It’s been real, it’s been fun, but it hasn’t been real fun, so good-bye, and good luck.” He turned and left along with Hanna and all the guards.

 

            “Julian, are you all right?” Miles called from his cell.

 

“I'm fine, Miles. Are you all, all right? I only have a general idea of what happened?”

 

            “Don’t worry about it, Doctor. I'm just glad to know you’re okay, and you didn’t have anything to do with this madness,” Sisko stated, trying to keep his anger away from his CMO who reminded him of the man he wanted to punch real bad.

 

“I'm sorry, Captain,” Julian said

.

            “What are you apologizing for, Julian. This wasn’t your fault, and shame on anyone who would think differently,” Jadzia stated firmly.

 

“Here, here, Commander,” Garak's voice rang out from down the hall as he came into view.

 

            “Garak, get us out of here?” Julian said excitedly.

 

            Garak stood in front of the cell holding Dr. Bashir and Jadzia Dax. His eyes looking, searching the face of the man before him, not saying a word, just standing there.

 

            “What are you waiting for, Garak?” Kira yelled.

 

            “If you hurry we might be able to stop them!” O'Brien jumped in.

 

Garak snapped out of his thoughts, placed his hands behind his back, and gave his famous smile as he turned toward Chief O'Brien. “My dear Chief, why would you ever want to stop them? Would you really want them to remain here, in this universe? No, I think not.” He then turned to Bashir. “I only came here to inform you that the shirt you ordered was finished and you can pick it up, at you earliest convenience. Have a good day, Doctor,” he finished as he turned to leave.

 

            “Garak, if you don’t let us out of here, now! I will personally make sure you regret it!” Sisko yelled as the Cardassian walked by him as if he didn’t exist. “Damn that man!”

 

            “Sir, I don’t know what he’s talking about. I didn’t order a shirt?” Bashir stated.

 

********

           

“Captain, we just received a message from the station?” Commander Grey stated in surprise.

 

            “What does it say?” Bashir asked unsure what to make out of the unusual event just before they left dock.

 

            “It says, do you have room for one more?” Grey said, and then looked up smiling just in time to see his Captain bolt for the lift doors.

 

            “What was that all about?” Shawn asked from his console.

 

            “Yes. That is most unusual behavior for him,” Audria interjected.

 

            Just then Hanna come on the bridge, “Hey, I just saw the Captain running down the hall, is everything okay?”

 

            Doran smiled widely at Hanna, “He’s only gone to welcome the newest member of our little family,” and he chuckled, as Hanna beamed in delight.

 

            “Would someone please tell me what’s going on? I am supposed to be security!” Shawn said on the verge of a whine, for such a big man.

 

            “Do you remember that sacrifice I told you about?” Doran asked.

 

            “Yeah?” Shawn replied.

 

            “It would seem that the fates have been kind to give this time rather than take,” Doran said happily.

 

            “I still don’t get it?” Shawn replied.

 

            “I'll fill you in later, Shawn, promise.” Hanna smiled.  “I have a feeling; Commander that you’ll be taking us home, for the Captain will be busy seeing that our new crewmember gets settled in, don’t you?”

 

            “Indeed, Hanna. Indeed. Starketh, as soon as the Captain gives the all clear, take us home.”

                      

            “Aye, Sir, he smiled. “I'm glad to hear that Mr. Garak is joining us, Sir.”

 

“Who's Mr. Garak?” Shawn asked.

 

Everyone laughed.

 

**********

 

            _My dear Doctor,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will be long gone. In fact I'll be in a totally different universe. The first thing that is probably crossing your mind is, why? For once I shall be truthful. I have been in love with you for years, but had accepted the fact that there would be nothing between you and me. That is until_ _your counterpart arrived. I realize your next thought will most likely be that he’s not you, and I don’t really know him, but in this matter you would be wrong. I understand enough to know how I feel, and that he feels the same way toward me. Though I love Cardassia with all my being, I can have that someday over there as I could here. The only difference is that there I can have the love of my life that I would be forever denied here. I have sworn myself to be by his side, as I would any mate that I would choose. As you have been a good and dear friend, I do hope this news does not offend you. I only wished to give you my reason for not being able to continue our friendship anymore, for I most definitely will be out of the …universe._

_I wish you nothing but the best of happiness and joy, Doctor. Your friendship has always been of great value to me. Since my leaving the universe is much along the lines of my passing away, I here by decree all my worldly possessions to you, Dr. Julian Bashir. I do believe you will do well in what ever you choose to do with your life, for you have a superb past to stand on. All I ask is that you find happiness, and love, Doctor. For, if you have taught me anything over the years, we can do without almost anything, but love._

_Though I doubt we shall ever see each other again, all my love Julian Bashir._

_Forever your friend_

_Elim Garak._

 

Julian laid the PADD down on Garak's work desk where he found it. He tried to stop the tears that flowed down his face, but was unable to. He had made a mistake, but now it was too late to correct it. He laid his face in his arms, and cried over his loss.

 

<The End>


End file.
